Caught in the middle...
by Miyu2
Summary: Songfic to A1's "Caught in the middle". QUEIFER!! Seifer and Quistis are thinking about a past they once shared.


Caught in the middle…  
  
  
  
Title: Caught in the middle  
  
Author: Miyu  
  
Email: miyu_chan@hotmail.com  
  
1 Summery: Songfic to A1's "Caught in the middle".  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
(You said that love was just a state of mind  
  
A puzzle made of pieces you can't find  
  
And for me you never really had the time  
  
I was blind, No...)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
Your voice still echoes through my mind and the words we said we can never take back. Every time he opens his mouth to speak I can almost hear your voice instead of his…haunting me like a distant memory. You said love was an illusion and I said that love was for fools. In that case we were two fools caught in the illusion that we might have survived reality. But we didn't and now I'm sitting here remembering us…remembering you.  
  
  
  
(And everything that you meant to me  
  
Is written in the pages of my history  
  
But it's over now as far as I can see  
  
Suddenly)  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV:  
  
It's over and it's been over for a year now, but then why can't I forget? I've gone through woman after woman but your touch is burned into my skin.  
  
Nothing we can say can take away the last words we shared 'cause sorry just don't cut it. I know I said love was an illusion but I believed in that illusion, I believed in it with everything I had.  
  
  
  
(Things are so different, now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
Caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
I thought I could move on like nothing happened and I walked off holding my head up high. But nothing's the same. I walk into my dorm still hearing your voice and feeling your touch but then the silence is deafening. My dorm will never be the same and my bed will never be as warm as when you were lying in it. I sit down on the bed expecting to feel your hands on my shoulders but they never come…you're not here anymore.  
  
  
  
(Even though I'm with someone new  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
I'm caught in the middle  
  
  
  
Moving on she brings me brighter days  
  
Thoughts of you are in my mind always  
  
Like a memory that I can't erase  
  
It's here to stay, Wow...)  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV:  
  
She holds me close telling me how much she loves me but when her hands caress my chest it's your hands I imagine. I close my eyes and in the darkness I see you. I tell her I love her too but I don't know what love is anymore. They say love conquers all but if we didn't love, then what the hell is love? If I didn't love you then I'll never love. But I know I did love you and I can't forget the illusion we shared. She's here now, whispering into my ear and in the dusky light inside my dorm her blond hair almost looks like yours. But I can't bring myself to look into her eyes 'cause they won't be the crystal blue I want to see…they'll just be plain brown. I want them to have the colour as a cloudless sky, like yours…but no matter how hard I try they're still brown.  
  
  
  
(Things are so different, now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
Caught in the middle  
  
  
  
Even though I'm with someone new  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
I'm caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
He gives me everything a girl could ever wish for but he's not you. He gently kisses my neck and as his lips touches mine I can still feel your taste filling my mouth. I'm a stupid fool to dwell in the past because it's over since long, but I just can't forget. You're with her and I'm with him, we've both moved on…but in the darkness it's your face I see.  
  
  
  
(( So different) It's so different  
  
( So easy) Oh, so easy  
  
( But I can't get over you) And I can't get over you)  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV:  
  
It's always been so easy…I've just moved from one woman to another, letting them believe I love them. Why can't it be that easy now? Why do I still want to feel your lips as my latest lover kisses me? I've seen you with him and how he takes you places I never did. Do you still think about me?  
  
  
  
(( So different) It's so different  
  
( So easy) So easy  
  
( But I can't get over you) And I can't get over you, No babe)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
When it was over I moved from one man to another, not letting you see how much I still missed you. After all I am the Ice Queen, and I couldn't give you the pleasure of seeing me fall. I was no better than you 'cause I was well aware of the nights you spent in the arms over other girls at the Garden and I know you knew about my nightly adventures as well. Does everything still haunt you like it haunts me?  
  
  
  
(Things are so different, now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
Caught in the middle  
  
  
  
Even though I'm with someone new  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
I'm caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV:  
  
I let her love me and I allow myself to get lost in the curves of her body for a while. She smells like spring, but you were always summer. Your skin was softer than hers and I never could get enough of it. Afterwards I'm lying in her bed with her cuddled up by my side staring up into the roof. Quietly I crawl out of her bed and pulls on my clothes. I look at her for a while, her blond hair is spread over the pillow like yours once was. But your hair is pure gold, hers is just blond.  
  
  
  
(Things are so different, now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
Caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
My bed is always cold even though his arms are hugging me close to his naked chest. You always made my bed warmer. He's beautiful, he's sweet and he doesn't say the things you said…and I don't say the things I said either. He loves me but this time I'm not a fool. I let him see what he needs to see while at the same time I'm thinking about you. He's not you, I know that and I'm caught in the middle of a past that I can't forget and a future I'm not sure I wanna see.  
  
  
  
(Even though I'm with someone new  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
(And now I'm caught) And now  
  
I'm caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV:  
  
I'm standing outside your dorm and my hand is touching your door. So close but so far away. I'm still caught in the illusion of you…Quisty…I can't forget and I'm not even sure I want to.  
  
  
  
(Things are so different, now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
And now  
  
Caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
Quistis's POV:  
  
I reach out my hand and in the darkness I'm sure I can feel your skin. It's as if you're at the other side of the door, only a thin wall separating us. I can see someone's shadow standing outside in the corridor but I won't move and as it disappears I'm cold again. Seifer…  
  
  
  
(Even though I'm with someone new  
  
All I can think about is you  
  
And now  
  
I'm caught in the middle)  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
